Saitama vs Lex Luthor
Description One Punch Man vs DC Comics! Which bald hero/villain who want to prove themselves and fight other powerhouses will win? Intro Wiz: It's been said many times that heroes can come in many shapes and sizes, but the same can be also said for the bad guys as well. In many cases, it seems the most notable are always bald. Boomstick: These two in particular seem to be the most notable of each, and are pretty famous for fighting power houses. These are Saitama, the One Punch Man... Wiz: And Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-nemesis. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Saitama Wiz: Saitama is a B-Class hero and the Main Protagonist of One Punch Man. He is infamous across the Internet for being comedically over-powered. Boomstick: Really? He doesn't look that tough- (Shows Saitama killing a monster in one punch)-Holy shit! Nevermind! Wiz: That's what I thought. Saitama's most basic attack is a punch. As you just saw, it's VERY powerful and can destroy pretty much anything in one hit. Well, almost anything. Boomstick: And to those it doesn't kill, it still hurts like f**k. It's not just punching, though, as he can also do a headbutt and his kick is pretty strong, too! Wiz: He's not just strength, he's also ridiculously fast. He can create after-images and is able to out-run Speed-O-Sound Sonic (not the Hedgehog). This means Saitama is faster then light...and mabye even faster then that. Boomstick: And then theres his durability. OH BOY. He's impossible to kill due to tanking surface-busting lasers, 10-Story tall monsters, and even getting punched into the Moon, all of which he shook off like it was nothing. Wiz: Speaking of his trip to the Moon, he was launched there via a hit from Boros. Not only did he survive with no major injuries, he also jumped back in a matter of 14 or less seconds. A trip to the Moon takes about 3 days on a rocket, so Saitama is waaaaaaaay faster then sound. And keep in mind that he survived the vacuum of space, too. Boomstick: He has defeated nearly every enemy he encountered in one punch, moved fast enough to create after-images, tanked hits from planet-busters, and survived in Space...is this guy unbeatable?! Wiz: He has his weaknesses, don't worry. He not only holds back MASSIVELY to get a fair fight, he's also kind of unskilled in fighting and is sort of simple minded and can get easly distracted. Boomstick: Still, this guy could, over time, become one of the strongest Anime character out there. "OK" Lex Wiz: Millionare Lex Luthor is the founder and president of Lexcorps and has only one goal in his entire life: to kill the superhero known as Superman and rule the entire Earth. Boomstick: As you can tell, Lex is kind of a dick. But he's a very smart dick, being able to build pretty much anything at a very young age. He also sabatoged his parents car to crash and kill them at a young age as well. Did I mention Lex is kind of a dick? Cause he is one. Wiz: He's also decently strong too, but not strong enough to go head to head with Superman. Instead, he decides to use a highly advanced suit of Armor he created to fight him. Lex's suit was designed to take hits from Superman, and while Supes has broken it a few times, it's done it's job quite well. Boomstick: He doesn't just fight with brute strengh, however. In order to fight Superman, he's equpied himself with Kryptonite everything. Kryptonite lasers, Kryptonite bombs, Kryptonite Gas, Kryptonite Laser Axe, and even just a normal chunk of Kryptonite just in case. Wiz: Lex's suit, of course, is also built in case other heroes fight him as well. It has been programmed to have superhuman strengh, inhanced durability, and to have a force field in case someone tries to punch him. He also has a permanite field around his head to the most vunrable spot is covered. Boomstick: But his strongest weapon is a fucking satalite beam (which he has placed all over the world, by the way) which he HOLD IN HIS HAND AND THROWS ON HIS OPPONENT, CAUSING AN EXPLOSION THAT CAN BE SEEN FROM SPACE! Holy shit! How do they survive that?! Wiz: Because it's a Video Game, Boomstick. Anyways, Lex's greatest feat is that he went toe to toe with Superman, along with fighting others like Batman, Shazam, Deathstroke, etc. He's also survived beatings from them on a near daily basis, mostly thanks to his armor. Boomstick: However, Lex has a large Ego problem, which can be used against him, and without his power suit he can't really do much dispite his decent strengh. Plus, he treats fighting as a last resort more then anything. Wiz: However, with every day Lex gets closer and closer to his goals. Nothing will stop him. "Must I remind you of my superiority?" '' Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!' ---- It was a normal day in the City. People where taking walks, cars where driving, and our hero Saitama was walking home with Groceries, still thinking about his fight with Lord Boros. He had so much fun with that fight, and wishes that he could have another fight just like it. Suddenly, people started backing away in fear, some even running, past Saitama. The Caped Baldy was confused...until he looked up and saw a man in a suit flying down to him. Saitama: Uh...(looks left and right)...can I help you? ???: Yes. My name is Lex Luthor, owner of a million dollar company. I've been observing you from afar, and I think with people like you around, humanity will get too soft. (charges up laser) I think it's time I fix that. Saitama: ...ok. Both then prepare to fight it out. This'll be one hell of a battle. FIGHT! Lex immidiately threw the first punch, hitting Saitama square in the gut, sending him flying. Lex then used his rocket boosters to catch up to Saitama, grab him by the face, and started to drab him across the ground, tearing up the road. He then threw Saitama up into the air, pulled out his Kryptonite Axe, and hit Saitama hard enough to send him flying into a building. To finish it, Lex threw a Kryptonite Bomb into the building, bowing up the entire thing and sending the building crumbling onto itself. Lex does an evil laugh, brushes his hand, and is about to walk away until he hears the sound of rocks moving. He turns around just as the Caped Baldy jumps out of the rubble, about to punch him. Instintively, Lex pulls out his Shield and blocks the punch, but the force pushes him back a few feet and dug his feet into the ground. Luthor looks at Saitama in a mix of confusion and anger. Lex: W-what?! That should have killed you! I did the calculations and everything! Saitama: (Shrug) Maybe you where wrong. It happens to all of us. Lex gritted his teeth. He did not like being called wrong. He curled his fingers into a fist and threw a punch at Saitama, with the same force he uses against Superman, and started punching repetedly on his body. However, Saitama manages to catch the last punch and gives his own punch right to Lex's stomach, then picked him up and threw him out of what remained of the building. Saitama then jumped out and landed right in front of Luthor and was about to throw another punch when Lex surprised him by sweeping his legs off the ground, then grabbed the Caped Baldy and started bear hugging him. Lex: I'll squish you like I'll do to Superman! Just you wait! However, to Lex's own suprise, Saitama headbutted Lex in the head, sending Lex flying and into a car. Luckily for the owner of Lexcorps his headshield protected him, but it was greatly damaged. Lex was now even more mad, and picked up the car behind him, throwing it at Saitama. The Caped Baldy calmly threw a punch, and the force from it launched the car back at Lex at high speeds. However, while it did push him back a bit, Lex managed to catch the car. He then ripped it in two and threw it away. Now he was pissed. Lex activated his Kryptonite Lasers as he started firing away at Saitama. However, the Caped Baldy seemingly teleported to avoid the shots. While firing, Lex did the calculations in his head and realize hee wasn't teleporting, he was moving really fast. His thoughts where put to a halt as Saitama surprised him via a kick to the chest, yet again launching the Millionaire into another building. This time, Lex used his rocket boots to fly upwards. When he saw his opponent on the ground, he couldn't help but laugh. Lex: Like I've said, I studied you, and I've learned that you can't fly! What're you going to do now, freak? Saitama: Well, I may not be able to fly...(Jumps up really high above Lex, shocking the criminal) but I can jump really high and do this. Saitama then did a karate chop-style move and launched Lex into the ground, then landed on top of him and threw one more punch just to be sure. He was about to walk away until Lex grabbed him by the foot and started slamming the Caped Baldy on the ground over and over and over until there was a hole made in the concrete. Lex then throws Saitama into the sky and waited for him to fall. However, it was a long while Lex was waiting, and he started to wonder if Saitama wasn't even up there... He quickly turned around and activated his shield just as Saitama was throwing a punch, blocking it. He then swung his Kryptonite Axe at Saitama only for the hero, to Luthors complete shock, to use his teeth to bite the axe into bits. While Lex was distracted processing what the hell just happened, Saitama threw an uppercut at Lex's face, knocking him back a few feet and finally breaking the face shield. At this point, Lex decides that this guy will not give up any time soon. So he decides to bring out the big guns. First, he throws down some Kryptonite gas to distract Saitama long enough. Saitama looked around and simply did a clap, clearing the area of the smoke, but it was too late as Lex already activated the Satellite. The beam shot down as Lex held the ball of energy in his hand, grunting slightly but eventually holding it firmly. Lex: This is it, freak! Give me your (grunt) best shot! Saitama: Well, if you say so. Saitama then got serious for a moment and charged up a serious punch, then when it was fully charged rushed at Luthor just as he throws the enery ball and- KABOOOOOOM A massive explosion covered the entire block. Saitama's punch was able to weaken the effect, but it was still massive nontheless. The block was soon covered in rubble as Saitama climbed out of it. He looked at his elbow, which was brused pretty badly. Saitama: Huh. It hurt. Neat. (Looks over at Lex, who's towards him. The suit looks nearly decimated and Lex himself was badly brused and scarred.) Whoa, man, do you need a doctor or something? Lex, now madder then he ever was before, whispered "self destruct" to his suit, and it started making a beeping noise. He then ran at Saitama screaming, planning to blow him up along with himself. However, Saitama figured out pretty quickly on what he was planning, and with a well timed uppercut launched Lex into the air. Lex: DAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOUUU! That was the last thing Lex said as his suit exploded, killing himself in the process. K.O! Saitama looked up into the air as Police officers drived in. A peice on Lex's suit then fell from the air, and it became clear who caused all the distruction. As the Police thank Saitama and drive away to help others, Saitama looked at the suit peice and grinned. Saitama: That fight was pretty fun. Thanks, it was just what I needed. He then found his shopping bag and headed off. Verdict Boomstick: Now that's one hell of a way to begin a fight show! Ain't that right, Wiz? Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. This match was close, as we used Injustce Lex to balance it out. However, Saitama still takes it due to a few things. First off, Lex's ego would have underestimated Saitama, causing him to not go all out until late into the fight. Boomstick: Then there's the Kryptonite issue. You see, Kryptonite is excelent against a Kryptonian because comic book bullshit, but it isn't as effective against litrially any other being. So it's no suprise that the Kryptonite won't do very much against Saitama. Wiz: Finally, there's te suit itself. While it's strengh and durability allows it to be a match for Superman, don't forget that Superman, alongside other characters similar to him, have broken it before. Sometimes pretty easily. So it's pretty reasonable to assume Saitama can break it as well. Boomstick: Poor Lex. At least he went out with a bang, huh? Wiz: The winner is Saitama. Next Time The Princess of joy vs the main of happiness Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:One Punch Man vs DC Comics themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Crossovered Death Battles